Love Affair
by Akane Mayumi
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya telah membuat pilihan yang salah mengenai hubungannya dengan Sang Emperor, Akashi Seijuurou. Akankah Kuroko bangkit dari keterpurukannya ataukah tidak sama sekali?/Akane Mayumi/Fic II/ RnR Ne?/ Daisuki Minna
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE AFFAIR**

**Kuroko no Basuke milik Senpai Fujimaki Tadatoshi**  
**Author pemilik fanfict ini**

**Tak ada keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fic ini.**

**Fic ini hanya untuk kesenangan belaka**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : AkaXKuro/AkaXFuri**

**Genre : Frienship, Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : Alur Gaje, Typo(S), OOC, AU, Bahasa ala kadarnya, BL.**

**-LoVe AffaiR-**

**Akane Mayumi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Entah aku harus marah kepada kalian berdua atau harus berterima kasih."

.

"Tanpa adanya kalian berdua mungkin diriku yang sekarang pasti hanya akan semakin terpuruk di dalam kejamnya dunia."

.

"Yah, kejamnya dunia cinta."

.

"Aku marah, benci, kesal."

.

"Tapi di sisi lain aku ingin berterima kasih kepada kalian berdua."

.

"Tanpa kalian berdua aku tak akan pernah tau arti persahabatan yang sesungguhnya."

.

"Mungkin memang tak masuk akal. Namun, saat ini aku sadar dan mengetahui orang-orang mana yang memang benar-benar menganggapku sebagai orang yang penting."

-Kuroko Tetsuya-

**Chapter 1 : Prologue**

Di dunia ini ada beberapa hal yang dapat terjadi diluar dugaan kita.

Itulah yang kini dialami oleh Kuroko Tetsuya.

Orang yang dicintainya kini pergi meninggalkan dirinya hanya untuk seseorang yang setim dengannya di Seirin.

Orang yang dicintainya, pemuda bersurai merah dengan iris hetero merah-kuning itu kini telah menghancurkan semuanya.

.

.

Pemuda? Yah, dari awal Tetsuya sudah mengambil langkah yang salah memasuki dunia percintaan. Menyukai sesama jenis. Bukankah itu sangat melanggar hukum alam?

.

Tapi, lupakan. Semuanya tinggal kenangan. Tetsuya yang menginginkan mereka berpisah dari awal. Tetsuya muak dengan sifat ke-ABSOLUT-an pemuda itu, Akashi Seijuurou.

.

Seorang Akashi yang tidak mau mengalah, yang menganggap dirinya selalu benar. Tetsuya benci akan hal itu. Jalan satu-satunya adalah mengalihkan perhatian Seijuurou dari dirinya kepada orang lain.

Dengan begitu Tetsuya dapat melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Sang Emperor Akashi Seijuurou. Namun, mengapa semua tak berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan Tetsuya? Mengapa kini justru Tetsuya menyesal mengenalkan Seijuurou kepada sahabatnya yang setim dengannya di Seirin? Penyesalan memang selalu datang di bagian akhir bukan?

.

.

.

Andai saja Tetsuya dapat mengembalikan wkatu ke masa lalu.

Andai saja Tetsuya tak pernah ada keinginan untuk berpisah.

Andai saja Tetsuya Tidak mengenalkan orang itu kepada Akashi.

Yah, andai saja hari itu tak pernah ada...

Andai saja...

.

Tak mungkin Waktu Dapat Terulang kembali bukan?

.

Tapi,

Kini hanya 1 hal yang Tetsuya tau pasti mengenai Seijuurou.

Tetsuya, tulus mencintai orang itu, Akashi Seijuurou yang bukan miliknya lagi.

.

.

.

.

Kata orang kehidupan SMA adalah masa-masa yang paling indah. Tapi itu semua kini tak berlaku lagi bagi Kuroko Tetsuya. Tetsuya kini sedang menjalani kehidupan SMA-nya di kelas II. Persetan apa kata orang. Malah dalam benak Tetsuya kini masa SMA adalah neraka ke-3, setelah melampaui makanan buatan sang manager SMP Teikou, Momoi Satsuki dan Coach SMA Seirin Aida Riko. Ckckck, **Sungguh Ironis**.

.

Seperti biasa, Tetsuya melamun lagi di tengah pelajaran. Beruntung dia memliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis sehingga baik guru maupun (kadang) temannya tidak menyadari Keberadaannya. Ngomong-ngomong mengenai 'hawa yang tipis', kenangan pahit itu terulang kembali dalam benak Tetsuya.

Dialah yang pertama kali menemukan Tetsuya.

Dialah yang pertama kali mengajak Tetsuya untuk bergabung dengan tim basket SMP Teikou.

Dialah yang pertama kali membuat Tetsuya berdeba-debar

Dialah yang pertama kali membuat Tetsuya jatuh cinta.

Dialah yang pertama kali mengajarkan Tetsuya rasa sakit hati dan pengkhianatan.

Dialah Akashi Seijuurou.

Ingin rasanya Tetsuya menghilang dari dunia ini dan semoga tak me...

**BRUKK**

Tetsuya tersadar dari lamunannya. Kenapa dia ada di sini? Tepatnya di Koridor? Seingatnya tadi dia masih berada di kelas. Dan parahnya lagi Tetsuya melamun sambil berjalan dn menabrak sesuatu. Bukan, bukan sesuatu tapi seseorang.

"Lho, sepertinya aku tadi menabrak sesuatu?" Gumam orang itu.

Tetsuya tiba-tiba merasa mendadak bisu. Biasanya kalau dia menabrak ataupun ditabrak pasti akan selalu minta maaf.

Oh, ayolah kenapa sekarang lidahnya terasa kelu?

Kenapa di saat seperti ini dia kembali dipertemukan dengan orang yang tak ingin ditemuinya?

Dirinya masih belum siap untuk bertemu dengan temannya.

Atau bisa dibilang 'mantan' temannya, Furihata Kouki.

"Hm, sepertinya tidak ada. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Gumam Furihata dan langsung berlalu pergi.

"hah.." Tetsuya menghela napas lega.

Untuk pertama kali, dirinya merasa beruntung mempunyai hawa keberadaan tipis. Dalam hal ini dia dapat bertemu dengan orang itu,orang yang telah membuat dia menyesal dengan keputusannya tanpa orang itu menyadari keberadaannya. Tapi, sampai kapan dia akan terus 'bersembunyi' seperti ini?

.

.

.

TBC_

Author : Maaf , Yang Fic 1 blum kelar udah buat yang lain. Gomennasai ! otakAuthor lagi BLANK, Jadi refreshing buat Fanfict lain/lhobukannyanambahpusingyah/

Sebenarnya Fic ini yang m publish duluan,tapi karena sesuatu dan lain hal jadi fic ini ditunda dulu.

Semoga berkenan di hati Reader-tachi.

RnR Ne-?

Daisuki Yo-!^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : The Problem**

"Aku sudah tak membutuhkanmu lagi, Tetsuya."

Kata-kata itu lagi. Ini memang sudah genap 3 bulan sejak kejadian itu. Tapi tetap saja kata-kata itu kembali terngiang di pikiran pemuda bersurai biru langit yang memiliki iris ice blue senada dengan rambutnya. Hey, tak ada salahnya kan, apalagi kejadian belum begitu lama. Dan juga kenangan itu kembali menghantui dirinya. Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang pemuda yang memiliki ekspresi yang sangat minim itu sangat pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya. Siapa yang tau kalau dari luar Tetsuya baik-baik saja, tapi bagaimana dengan perasaannya?

Andai saja hari itu tak pernah ada….

.

.

.

**Flash Back**

Maji Burger.

Tempat yang cukup terkenal di kalangan remaja. Sebuah café yang tak pernah sepi akan pengunjung. Seperti halnya malam ini. Maji Burger tetap saja ramai padahal jam telah menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Tempat yang dipenuhi oleh remaja-remaja yang sekedar mengisi perut, bercanda dengan temannya atau bahkan ada yang sedang dilanda kasmaran.

Alasan yang ketiga pastilah ulah sang Malaikat Cupid. Malaikat yang digambarkan sebagai anak kecil yang hanya memakai celana pendek dan membawa panah dengan ujungnya berbentuk hati. Cupid tak memandang siapapun orangnya. Tugasnya hanya untuk mempertemukan dua orang manusia yang akan saling melengkapi. Tak terkecuali dua orang pemuda yang kini tengah duduk berhadapan di salah satu tempat yang strategis dan romantis. Bersebelahan dengan kaca besar yang dengan hanya memandang keluar langsung dapat melihat langit malam dan jalan raya.

Dua pemuda itu kini telah dilanda keheningan. Pemuda yang bersurai biru langit sedang menyesap Vanilla Milkshake sejak 5 menit yang lalu, dan pemuda yang satunya bersurai merah tengah menatapnya intens.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakana kepadaku, Tetsuya?" Tanya pemuda bersurai merah kepada kekasihnya yang duduk di hadapannya.

"A-ano, Akashi-kun…" Baru saja Tetsuya mau melanjutkan tiba-tiba dipotong oleh sang kekasih Akashi Seijuurou.

"Seijuurou, Tetsuya." Perintah Seijuurou.

"A-ano, S-Sei-Seijuurou-kun…" Tetsuya tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Malah kini dia hanya bias menundukan kepalanya.

"Angkat kepalamu Tetsuya. Tatap aku." Kata Seijuurou dengan memerintah tapi terselip nada permohonan di sana.

Tetsuya mengangkat kepalanya dengan sangat terpaksa.

**DEG**

Iris ice blue bertemu dengan iris hetero merah-kuning.

Tetsuya, si pemilik iris ice blue itu mendadak diam. Iris hetero merah-kuning itu kini menatap lembut iris ice bluenya. Iris hetero merah-kuning yang biasanya menatap tajam dan penuh intimidasi lawan pandangnya kini menjadi lembut. Pandangan seorang Akashi yang hanya ditunjukan di hadapan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Tetsuya bungkam. Entah mengapa setiap kali tatapan itu ditujukan untuknya seakan-akan dan seolah-olah meruntuhkan pertahanannya.

Tatapan itu seakan-akan ingin melindunginya, bagaikan dirinya adalah barang berharga yang tak bias tergores sedikitpun.

Tatapan itulah yang kini masih membuat Tetsuya tak bias berkata apa-apa.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' Kata Tetsuya dalam hatinya.

"Tetsuya, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Seijuurou khawatir karena dari tadi Tetsuya hanya diam saja. Tatapan mata Seijuurou semakin melembut.

'Oh, tidak. Ini semakin gawat. Seseorang tolong aku!'

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berdiri di sebelah meja mereka.

"Eh, ada Kuroko-kun dan Akashi-kun." Kata orang itu yang masih memakai seragam Seirin. Seragam basket yang sama dengan Tetsuya.

"Anata wa?" Tanya seijuurou.

"Watashi no namae wa Kouki. Furihata Kouki."

Awalnya Tetsuya tentu sangat senang dengan adanya 'Sang Penyelamat', tapi Tetsuya sama sekali tidak sadar akan adanya 'Bahaya' yang akan terjadi.

**Flash back End**

Kenangan itu kembali terkuak. Seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang sampai saat ininmasih terpuruk karena kejadian kurang lebih 3 bulan yang lalu. Dikhianati oleh 2 orang yang begitu dipercayainya dan sangat dia sayangi. Serigala berbulu domba. Mungkin itu adalah ungkapan yang cocok untuk seseorang yang telah menyakiti hatinya.

Sepertinya cinta yang telah membutakannya hingga Tetsuya tak bias melihat mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk.

Penyesalan selalu dating di bagian akhir bukan? And always like that !

Tapi, kalau penyesalan dating di bagian awal, tentu Tetsuya tak akan pernah tau wujud asli dari Sang Domba.

.

.

.

Tetsuya baru saja sampai di depan gerbang SMA Seirin. Dan seperti biasanya, teman-temannya pasti telah menunggunya.

"Ohayou, Kuroko." Sapa cowok bermabut merah, Kagami Taiga.

"Ohayou, Tetsu-chin." Sapa cowok berambut ungu yang selalu memakan snack, Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Ohayou, Kurokocchi." Sapa cowok berambut kuning, Kise Ryouta.

"Ohayou, Tetsu-kun." Sapa satu-satunya cewek yang berada di situ, berambut pink, Momoi Satsuki.

"Yo, Tetsu." Sapa cowok berambut biru dongker, Aomine Daiki.

"Ohayou, Kuroko. Hari ini Aquarius berada di peringkat 2, nanodayo." Kata cowok berambut hijau lumut, si maniak Oha Asa, Midorima Sintarou sambil memeluk boneka panda, lucky itemya hari ini.

"Ohayou, Kagami-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Kise-kun, Momoi-san, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun."

Lho, mengapa GOM (minus Akashi) ada di sini? DI Seirin?

Jawabannya cukup sederhana. Mereka memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu, tepatnya setelah mengetahui secara pasti apa yang menimpa orang yang penting bagi mereka, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Masalah antara Kroko Tetsuya dan Akashi Seijuurou hanya diketahui oleh Tim BAsket Seirin, GOM, Momoi.

JAdi masalah ini belum tergolong rahasia umum.

Juga, mereka ingin selalu ada untuk Tetsuya. Karena bagi mereka Tetsuya adalah sosok yang selalu memendam perasaannya sendiri.

Tak pernah mau membuka diri. Dan selalu nyaman merasa sendirian.

Tapi, jika mereka tetap membiarkan Tetsuya selalu seperti itu, apakah itu yang disebut dengan 'teman'?

Jika Tetsuya tak ingin mendekati mereka, biarlah mereka sendiri yang mendekati Tetsuya. Itulah yang namanya teman.

.

.

"Kuroko, apakah kau sudah sarapan pagi?" Tanya Kagami yang duduk di sebelah Tetsuya.

"Hmm.." Gumam Tetsuya menganggukan kepalanya menandakan sebagai jawaban 'ya'.

Dan disinilah dia berada.

SMA Seirin kelas XI-3. Hanya dia dan Kagami yang sekelas.

Dan sama seperti biasanya, Tetsuya kembali termenung, asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri. Kagami melirik Tetsuya, sambil menghela nafas berat.

'Bagaimana membuat Kuroko menjadi seperti dulu?' Batin Kagami.

Dan sampai sekarang pertanyaan itu masih belum ditemukan jawabannya.

.

.

.

**TBC-**

**Autor : MOshi-mosh minna, Author kembali membawa chapter II,,**

Semoga berkenan di hati Reader-tachi.

RnR Ne-?

Daisuki Yo-!^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : The Problems

#3 tahun yang lalu. [SMP Teikou kelas 1 ]

Jika ditanya apakah arti cinta, berikut jawabannya,

Akashi : Cinta itu diibaratkan seperti sebuah gunting. Gunting yang dari luar terlihat mengerikan, tapi sebenarnya lewat gunting itu, sejauh apapun jarak diantara kita pasti akan terpotong. **Snip, snip**

Murasakibara : Cinta itu ibarat makanan. Selalu ada, dan kita tak bisa hidup tanpa makanan. ** Nyam,nyam**

Midorima : Cinta itu seperti Lucky Item. Pembawa keberuntungan-nodayo.

Kise : Cinta itu seperti matahari. Selalu ada untuk kita, baik siang maupun malam. Karena, matahari adalah pusat kehidupan.

Aomine : Cinta itu ibarat seperti majalah Mai-chan. Tak bisa hidup tanpa Mai-chan.

Momoi : Cinta itu seperti pohon sakura. Tak mengenal zaman. Musim semi sangat indah, musim gugur juga tetap indah.

Kuroko : Cinta itu ibarat seperti Vanilla Milkshake. Hidup tanpa vanilla milkshake itu bagaikan sayur tanpa garam. Terasa hambar.

Jika ditanya seperti itu, maka kira-kira begitulah jawaban mereka. Tapi ingat, itu sudah 3 tahun berlalu. Jawabannya pasti telah berubah.

Jika ditanyakan lagi kepada Kuroko Tetsuya, pasti jawabannya telah berubah.

Kuroko Tetsuya **: Cinta itu ibarat KUTUKAN**.

Jika jawabannya sudah begitu, lebih baik jangan tanyakan lebih lanjut. Itu hanya akan membuka kenangan pahit yang masih bersarang dalam memorinya.

.

.

Dan di sinilah Tetsuya berada, di taman dekat rumahnya. Taman inilah yang selalu menjadi saksi bisu kesedihan seorang Tetsuya. Sama seperti saat-saat yang lalu, Tetsuya kini hanya merenung, kembali asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Semenjak kejadian tersebut Tetsuya banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan merenung dan berdiam diri. Jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang dulu, teman-temannya pasti akan lebih memilih dirinya yang dulu daripada dengan dirinya yang sekarang.

Bayangkan perubahan yang Tetsuya tunjukkan kini berubah 180 derajat. Sungguh ironis.

Tetsuya yang dulunya selalu peduli akan dirinya dan sekelilingnya kini berubah menjadi orang lain. Tetsuya kini tak peduli lagi bagaimana menjalani hidupnya. Yang hanya ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah bagaimana dia dapat melupakan Seijuurou.

Saat sedang bergumul dengan pikirannya, tiba-tiba Tetsuya merasakan seseorang menepuk pelan pundaknya.

"Ah, Konbannwa Kagami-kun, Kise-kun, Momoi-san, Murasakibara-kun, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun." Sapa Tetsuya datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Kagami.

"Sedang duduk. Kalian sedang apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk ke rumah Tetsu-chan." Jawab Momoi.

"Untuk apa ke rumahku"

"Tentu saja untuk mampir-ssu." Timpal Kise.

"Tapi.."

"Jadi, kau tidak ingin membiarkan kami masuk ke rumahmu, Tetsu?" Sambung Aomine.

"Bukan begitu, Aomine-kun."

"Tetsu-chin, aku lapar." Kata Murasakibara, yang memang kerjaannya hanya makan.

"Ayo, Tetsu-chan. Lihatlah Midorima sudah menggigil dari tadi."

"Aku tidak menggigil, nodayo. Hanya saja Oha-asa bilang akhir-akhir ini aku harus menghindari udara dingin."

Dasar Freak Oha-asa Tsundere.

"Baiklah." Kata Tetsuya yang masih tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

Akhirnya, mereka semua berjalan menuju rumah Tetsuya.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, mereka saling bercanda gurau. Membuat suasana di antara mereka menjadi akrab dan bersahabat.

Dan beginilah mereka, mencoba untuk menghibur teman mereka.

"Ah, aku lupa. Aku harus membeli Vanilla Milkshake." Kata Tetsuya tiba-tiba.

"Yosh ! Aku akan menemanimu." Kata Aomine.

"Tidak. Aku saja-ssu."

"Tetsu-chin, aku saja."

"Tetsu-chan denganku saja."

Baru saja yang lain ingin membuka suara, Tetsuya langsung angkat bicara.

"Hem,, tidak usah." Tolak Tetsuya halus.

"Tidak bisa-ssu."

Akhirnya dengan banyak percecokan, keputusan terakhir Kise menemani Tetsuya.

Dan akhirnya, keputusan terakhir Kise menemani Tetsuya tentunya dengan segala percecokan sebelumnya.

.

.

**Maji Burger**

Kise dan Tetsuya memasuki pintu depan Maji Burger. Semua pasang mata memandang kepada mereka berdua.

Siapa yang tak kagum melihat seorang Kise? Model remaja terkenal yang kini tengah berada di Maji Burger. Tempat yang penuh keramaian. Kise, seorang model remaja yang terkenal. Memiliki wajah yang tampan bak seperti seorang pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Andai saja Tetsuya dapat membalas perasaan Kise. Tentunya Tetsuya tak akan pernah merasakan sakit hati.

**Flash back**

"Aku menyukaimu Kurokocchi." Kata Kise tiba-tiba.

"Terima kasih Kise-kun, karena mau menyukaiku. Tapi maaf, aku tak bisa membalas perasaan Kise-kun." Tolak Tetsuya secara halus.

"Tapi, bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan?"

"Maaf,Kise-kunj. Aku menyukai orang lain."

"Akashiccchi?"

"Maaf, dan terima kasih Kise-kun."

**END Of FlashBack**

Tetsuya masih saja memperhatikan wajah Kise dari kejauhan. Saat ini Kise sedang memesan makanan dan tentunya tak lupa pula dengan Vanila Milkshake yang menjadi tujuan utama mereka ke Maji Burger.

Penyesalan selalu datang di bagian akhir bukan?

Andai saja, dia bisa menerima Kise dan bukannya menyukai orang itu.

Baru saja memikirkan orang itu, tiba-tiba saja irisnya tak sengaja melihat surai yang sangat dikenalnya. Surai merah crimson. Tak salah lagi, dia , apa yang dilakukannya di Maji Burger? Mengingat ini sudah malam, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 08.13. Tak mungkin dia akan kembali ke Kyoto, jam kereta malam terakhir jam 8.30. Apakah dia berpikir ketinggalan kereta? Tak mungkin, jika ingin naik kereta, seharusnya dia sudah bergegas menuju ke stasiun. Tapi, kenapa dari raut wajahnya, dia tidak khawatir sama sekali? Bukannya masih sempat untuk pulang? Lagipula apa yang dia lakukan di sini, seorang diri?

Ah,tidak. Dia tidak sendirian. Dari gelagatnya, sepertinya dia sedang menunggu seseorang.

Benar, ada seseorang yang baru saja datang dan duduk di depannya.

Tunggu, jangan katakan kalau dia adalah - Furihata?

Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Itu memang Furihata.

Iris Ice Blue Tetsuya tak bisa lepas dari 2 orang yang sedang duduk di pojok Maji Burger dan sedang bercanda.

Sakit. Sakit sekali.

Tanpa sadar Tetsuya meramas bagian depan dadanya. Di sini sangat sakit. Rasanya sakit.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Tetsuya menahan agar air matanya tak keluar.

Tetsuya menarik nafas. Tapi, kenapa rasanya sangat sulit? Ah, sial. Bahkan Tetsuyapun tak ingat lagi untuk bernafas. Ternyata dari tadi Tesuya menahan nafas, bersama menahan air matanya untuk keluar.

Ini semua salahnya, Tetsuya yang menginginkan untuk berpisah. Alasannya? Sangat sederhana.

Tetsuya merasa tak pantas untuk seorang Akashi. Alasan yang pertama karena Akashi Absolute,sebenarnya itu hanyalah sebagai pelarian. Kalau boleh jujur Tetsuya menyukai seluruh hal mengenai AKashi. Kan tak mungkin Tetsuya menolak Kise hanya untuk AKashi bukan?

Akashi adalah sosok yang sangat Tetsuya sukai. Bahkan Tetsuya menyukai Akashimelebihi dirinya sendiri.

Itulah namanya cinta sejati. Cinta yang tak memandang dan tulus dari dalam hati.

Tapi, apakah semua salah jika Tetsuya memutuskan Seijuurou karena Tetsuya merasa dirinya tak pantas untuk bersanding dengan seorang pewaris CEO Grup Akashi.

Yupz, Semuanya sudah berlalu.

Yang berlalu biarkanlah berlalu...

TBC_

Hahahahaha,,

Moshi-mosh MInna, Author balik lagi/ketawa nista/

Anw, Mkasih buat yg udah follow, fave, reviews, and silent reader, karena kebanyakan temen author silent-readers. hahahaha /sindiran halus/

Hemm,,,

RnR ne?

And semoga gk prnah bosan...

Daisuki YO!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : ** Special for White's Day**

Chapter 4 : He has no confidence in himself (Move On!)

Tetsuya masih saja memandang Seijuurou yang bukan miliknya lagi sedang bercanda ria dengan teman setimnya Furihata. Rasanya sangat sakit.

Tetsuya bahkan tak menyadari bahwa Kise sekarang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kurokocchi?" Tanya Kise khawatir.

Siapa yang tak khawatir melihat sahabatnya atau mungkin orang yang dicintainya sedang bersusah payah seperti sedang mencegah air matanya untuk tidak jatuh. Kise meringis. Kise tak pernah meihat Tetsuya seperti ini. Ini sangat menyakitkan.

"Kurokocchi?" Tanya Kise lagi.

Melihat Tetsuya yang mungkin tak sadar akan panggilan Kise, Kisepun mengikuti arah pandang Tetsuya.

Sekarang di iris Kise, tergambar jelas 2 orang yang sedang bercanda ria dengan err mesra.

Pandangan Kise kembali teralih pada Tetsuya yang tak bergeming sama sekali, hanya saja tangan di depan dadanya semakin erat.

Kise semakin teriris. Lagipula Kise tak ingin melihat Kurokocchi-nya semakin terpuruk.

"Hey, Kurokocchi." Tangan Kise mengguncang badan Tetsuya.

Tetsuya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, ada apa Kise-kun?" Tanya Tetsuya seakan tak terjadi apa-apa, tapi tatapan yang biasanya kembut kini menjadi redup.

"Hey, dari tadi aku berdiri di sini-ssu." Kata Kise dengan wajahnya yang cemberut, yang sebenarnya hanya di buat-buat.

"Ah, Gomenn Kise-kun."

"Hai, Ayo pulang-ssu." Ajak KIse dengan cengiran khasnya, tapi terdengar sedikit sumbang.

"Hm" Jawab Tetsuya sambil berdiri dan segera berlalu menuju pintu keluar.

Kise mengekorinya dari belakang.

Sebelum benar-benar keluar, Kise sempat melirik di tempat duduk Seijuurou dan Furihata.

Dan, Seijuurou sedang menatapnya dengan sangat tajam.

Cepat-cepat Kise memalingkan tatapannya ke arah yang lain. Lagipula, siapa juga yang mau mencari masalah dengan mantan kaptennya itu?

.

.

.

Rasa sakit Tetsuya mash belum cukup. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Tetsuya harus tetap bertahan dengan memasang wajah yang biasa saja, seakan tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Padahal kalaupun teman-temannya yang mengalami kejadian sepertinya, misalnya Kise, pasti tiap hari dia akan merengek tak jelas.

Tapi berbeda dengan Tetsuya. Dia mencoba tegar padahal dalam hatinya, dia butuh seseorang, hanya satu orang saja untuk mengerti dirinya, untuk menjadi tempat sandarannya, untuk menjadi tempat berkeluh kesahnya. Teman-temannya mungkin adalah jawaban yang tepat. Tapi, apakah Tetsuya mau? Salahkanlah dirinya yang tak mau membuka diri kepada teman-temannya. Padahal mereka begitu baik.

Selalu ada untuk Tetsuya, selalu membuat Tetsuya merasa nyaman.

.

Baru saja Tetsuya ingin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang depan SMA Seirin, kakinya terpaksa harus terhenti menyaksikan pemandangan yang pasti membuat setiap orang untuk melihatnya.

**Motor Ninja R3, merah.**

Oh, tidak. Motor itu mengingatkannya kepada 'dia'. Akashi Seijuurou.

Tidak, tidak, itu tak mungkin dia, pasti itu orang lain. Baru saja Tetsuya ingin melangkahkan kakinya, lagi-lagi dirinya terpaku.

Tulisan itu, **Seiya** terpampang jelas di bagian kanan depan motor itu.

**Seiya?**

Nama singkatan dari Sei-juurou dan Tetsu-ya,.

Ternyata, Seijuurou masih tetap membiarkan nama itu ada. Apakah sekarang Tetsuya masih bias sedikit berharap?

Namun, mungkin sekarang, Tetsuya tak punya harapan lagi. Irisnya lagi-lagi dipaksa untuk melihat kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa Seijuurou bukan miliknya lagi.

.

.

Seijuurou baru saja keluar dari bagunan utama SMA Seirin bersama dengan seseorang , Furuhata Kouki.

Dari kejauhan dia dapat melihat Tetsuya sedang memandangi motornya yang memang sengaja diparkirkan di tempat yang terbuka. Samar-samar dia dapat melihat Tetsuya tersenyum. Tak salah lagi, pasti karena tulisan itu,

**Seiya.**

1 kata itu yang mewakili bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

Tapi 5 detik berlalu ketika Tetsuya menunjukkan senyum tulusnya kini berubah menjadi tatapan sendu.

Seijuurou menyerigai.

Kini, ditariknya Furihata lebih dekat dengannya. Furihata semakin gelagapan.

Dilirknya Tetsuya yang kini telah berjalan menjauh meninggalkan tempatnya yang semula.

Dirinya semakin menyeringai, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

.

.

.

Sungguh, kejadian kemarin semakin memperburuk keadaan Tetsuya. Kejadian yang dilihatnya pada saat di Maji Burger. Orang yang sampai saat ini masih dicintainya sedang duduk bersama dengan orang yang (sudah) menghancurkan hubungannya . Akashi Seijuurou dan Furihata Kouki.

Sekali lagi, ingatkan Tetsuya untuk tak menyalahkan orang lain, tetapi menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Bukankah dirinya yang menginginkan perpisahan itu? Benar kan?

Yupz,

Salahkan Tetsuya. Dirinya lagi-lagi menyesali keputusannya. Untuk yang entah keberapa kali Tetsuya merutuki dirinya, andai saja dirinya masih bersama dengan dia, Akashi Seijuurou, tentunya takmungkin dia kan menjadi seperti ini.

Oke, ini entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Tetsuya merutuki dirinya.

.

.

**White Day**

Siapa yang tak mengenal hari ini?

Hari yang merupakan balasan untuk Valentine Day.

Tentunya hari ini adalah hari yang spesial untuk mereka yang sedang menjalin hubungan asmara, tapi mungkin ada juga yang baru akan memulainya, dan ada juga yang mengakhiri hubungannya di hari ini.

Apa yang akan terjadi, tak mungkin dapat kita ketahui, bukan?

"KUROKOCCHI"

Siapa lagi yang memanggil Tetsuya dengan nama itu, hanya 1 orang, Kise Ryouta.

Kise sekarang sedang menuju ke arah Tetsuya yang sedang duduk sendirian di taman.

Tempat biasa Tetsuya habiskan untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"_Doumo, _Kise-kun." Sapa Tetsuya datar.

"Ah, Kurokocchi ada yang ingin aku sampaikan."

"Apa itu, Kise-kun?"

"Kau tau..." Kise menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Tetsuya tetap setia dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku, dan Aominecchi sudah jadian." Kata Kise dengan antusias.

Jujur Tetsuya sangat senang mendengarnya, tapi di lain sisi dia masih tak rela.

Tunggu dulu. Tak rela?

Oh, apa yang dipikirkannya?

Bukankah secara tidka langsung dia telah berbuat jahat?

Egois. Yah Tetsuya sangat egois kalau begitu. Bukankah kalau dia berpikir seperti itu, dia hanya menganggap Kise sebagai tempat pelarian. Kalau dipikir-pikir memang hanya Kiselah yangh selalu ada untuknya.

"Kurokocchi?"

Ah, dia harus membuang jauh-jauh pikiran jeleknya itu. Bukankah dia juga harus ikut berbahagia jika temannya berbahagia?

Sudah saatnya dia untuk membuka dirinya lagi.

"Ah, Selamat Kise-kun. Dan semoga berbahagia dengan Aomine-kun." Kata Tetsuya sambil tersenyum.

Tunggu dulu, Tetsuya tersenyum?

JuJur saja, Kise terkejut.

Mulai dari kejadian itu, Kise tak pernah melihat Tetsuya tersenyum

Dan itu membuat Kise sangat sangat bahagia.

Bagaimana tidak?

Dirinya mendapat 2 hadiah terindah sekaligus di hari yang sama. White's Day tahun ini.

Jadian dengan orang yang sangat dikaguminya, dan sahabatnya kini yang sudah tersenyum.

Mungkin,ini pertanda yang baik kalau Tetsuya sudah mau kembali lagi.

.

.

.

Hal yang Kise rasakan juga sama dengan Furihata.

Furihata kini tengah berada di dalam Maji Burger, bersama dengan Akashi Seijuurou.

"Te-terima kasih Akashi-kun." Kata Furihata gugup.

Lagipula siapa juga yang berani berkata lancar jika Emperor Eyes Akashi sedang menatap intens?

"ya, sama-sama Kouki." Kata Akashi menyeringai.

Oh, lihatlah. Bahkan sekarang Furihata terlalu takut untuk membuka suara.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan Tetsuya?" Kata Akashi membuka suara setelah terjadi keheningan selama 10 menit.

"Emm, sepertinya Tetsuya masih tak bisa menerima. Tapi tadi aku melihat dirinya bersama Kise-kun sedang berada di taman. Dan Tetsuya tersenyum." Kata Furihata panjang lebar.

Hem,,mengapa dirinya bisa berkata dengan sangat lancar begitu? Jawabannya sederhana, Furihata tak akan pernah terlihat gugup jika dirinya tengah membicarakan sahabatnya itu,kepada kekasihnya. Atau bisa dibilang Kekasih Palsu?

"Hem, begitu yah." Kata Akashi yang tengah berpikir.

Furihata hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Memang tak salah jika diriku memilih Tetsuya." Kata Akashi kembali menyeringai.

Oh, bahkan tak bisa Furihata pungkiri lagi apapun yang Akashi Seijuurou lakukan, itu pasti akan selalu terlihat keren di setiap mata yang mkemandangnya.

Furihata sangat beruntung, karena sahabatnya memiliki orang yang sangat tulus mencintainya, Akashi Seijuurou.

Furihata tersenyum. Bukan tersenyum kecut, tapi tersenyum tulus.

"A-ano, te-terima kasih Akashi-kun, karena sudah mau menolongku."

"Bukankah kita berdua sama-sama diuntungkan?"

Furihata terkekeh.

"Baiklah, mulai dari sini aku yang akan beraksi." Kata Akashi yang langsung berdiri meninggalkan Furihata seorang diri.

Furihata memandang punggung Akashi yang semakin menjauh dan hilang di tengah-tengah lautan manusia (?).

Mungkin, ini adalah White Day yang terindah untuk dirinya, Akashi, maupun Tetsuya.

.

.

.

TBC_

A/N

: Yosh ! Akhirnya publish juga. Maap lama. Soalnya Author kena WB. Hemm,, Fic ini emang di persembahin buat White Day.

Semoga berkenan di hati Reader-tachi.

RnR Ne?^^


End file.
